1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator with a water-feeding apparatus, more particularly to a refrigerator having a water-feeding apparatus with a current detecting part in which a controller turns on or turns off a motor in a water-feeding pump according to a current through the motor.
2. Prior Art
In conventional refrigerators, there are refrigerators in which refrigeration occurs automatically by an automatic water-feed.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional refrigerator with a conventional water-feeding apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional refrigerator has a first tank 101, a second tank 102, a valve 103, a water-feeding pump 104, a water-feeding motor 105, a water-feeding impeller 106, a water-feeding tube 107, a water-feeding motor driver 108, a water-refrigerating container 109, a taking-out motor 110, a taking-out motor driver 117, a controller 112, a water-detecting sensor 113, a displayer 114, a timer 115, and a water-refrigerating sensor 116.
The first tank 101 stores water supplied from outside. The second tank 102 stores the water supplied from the first tank 101. The valve 103 comprises a stick inserted into a spring, and a cork formed at the lower part of the stick. By the valve 103, the water in the first tank 101 flows into the second tank 102 up to a predetermined amount. That is, if the water in the first tank 101 is filled up, the stick is pushed downwardly so that the cork is open. Finally, the water in the first tank 101 flows into the second tank 102. Then, if the water in the second tank 102 is full up to a predetermined height, the cork is pushed upwardly by buoyancy of the water in the second tank 102 so that the valve 103 is closed.
The water-feeding pump 104 comprises the water-feeding motor 105 and the water-feeding impeller 106. The water-feeding pump 104 feeds the water in the second tank 102 to the water-refrigerating container 109 via the water-feeding tube 107. The water-refrigerating container 109 is installed in a refrigerating room (not shown) for refrigerating water. The taking-out motor 110 twists the water-refrigerating container 109 in order to take out the ice in the water-refrigerating container 109.
The water-feeding motor driver 108 drives the water-feeding motor 105 according to a water-feeding control signal. The taking-out motor driver 111 drives the taking-out motor 110 according to a taking-out control signal.
The water-detecting sensor 113 measures the amount of the water stored in the second tank 102. The displayer 114 displays functions of the refrigerator. The timer 115 counts the time needed for refrigerating water. The water-refrigerating sensor 116 is installed on the outer surface of the water-refrigerating container 109 to measure the temperature of the water-refrigerating container 109. The controller 112 controls all the functions of the refrigerator.
The operation of the conventional refrigerator with the above-mentioned constitution is as follows. If water is supplied to the first tank 101 by a user and a predetermined amount of the water is filled, the valve 103 is opened by the weight of the water, and the water in the first tank 101 flows into the second tank 102 via the valve 103. Then, if the water in the second tank 102 is filled up to a predetermined height, a full state of the water in the second tank 102 is detected by the water-detecting sensor 113. At this time, the controller 112 drives the water-feeding motor 105 by controlling the water-feeding motor driver 108 so that a predetermined amount of water is fed to the water-refrigerating container 109. The water-feed continues until the output signal of the water-detecting sensor 113 changes from a turn-on signal to a turn-off signal. When the water-feed ends, the controller 112 receives a counted time period from the timer 115, and a measured temperature from the water-refrigerating sensor 116. For example, when the counted time is 2.4 hours and the measured temperature is -12.5 Celsius, the controller 112 drives the taking-out motor 110 by controlling the taking-out motor driver 111 so that the ice in the water-refrigerating container 109 is taken out. At this time, the water-refrigeration ends and a next water-feed begins.
The conventional refrigerator is convenient for a user due to the automatic water-feed and taking-out.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, when the water-detecting sensor 113 malfunctions, that is, when disconnection between a first detecting bar 202 and a second detecting bar 204 is not done by the surface tension, existence of the water is detected even if there is no water. Then, the water-refrigeration continues even if the water is not full. Also, excess water is fed to the water-refrigerating container 109 so that the excess water overflows out of the water-refrigerating container 109.